The Unexpected Letter
by mianki
Summary: Two months after the prophecy is smashed, Harry is back on Privet Drive with the Dursley’s. It’s not the same old, same old however, after new neighbors arrive and Harry receives quite an unexpected letter.


The hot sun beat down on everything in sight, including a blue mini van that pulled into the driveway of Number 6, Privet Drive. Once stopped, the side door opened and a girl of about 16 stepped out. She had short, strawberry hair that would have just passed her chin if it had not been pulled back into a half ponytail. She also had freckles that dotted from one cheek, over the bridge of her nose and spread across her other cheek. What stood out most about this girl however, was her startling blue eyes, that shown like bright sapphires against her freckled skin. She wore a slightly tight t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers…nothing special. The girl turned and called to someone inside the van, "Come on Summer, no ones outside to see you." A quiet sound came from inside the van before the girl replied, "You look fine; now get out here." The girl reached into the van and pulled out her sister. They looked quite the same, only the sister was slightly taller, about 17, and her hair was a lighter color than her sisters.

"I look ridiculous in these Muggle clothes, Autumn… How can you say I look fine?" Autumn only giggled as she looked over her sister's clothes. It was true; her sister did look quite silly for someone who had her good looks. She wore a shirt that was almost two times too big and very baggy jeans. Summer continued to complain as she looked down at her clothes, "How come I got stuck with the baggy clothes, mum?" She looked up and to the front of the van, where a red-haired woman in her thirties stood. Apparently she was Summer's and Autumn's mother…she had a similar pattern of freckles and she had the same startling, blue eyes that both of her daughters had.

"Because you were gone when we chose clothes so you sister got first pick. I've told you a hundred times why, now stop badgering me."

"But mum…"

"No buts, Summer. Now both of you help me get the stuff into the house."

No more complaints were heard as all three began to unload the van and take the boxes into the house.

It's while they did so that a teenage boy of 16 stepped out of Number 4. His black hair was fairly messy, giving him a slightly dirty look…though wearing the clothes of his pig of a cousin, Dudley, who looked and weighed of a baby whale, hardly helped much. This boy's name was Harry Potter, a young wizard who would be going into his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st. But he was not just any wizard, as he had a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt upon his forehead, where Lord Voldemort, the greatest Dark wizard in quite a long time, had touched him with a powerful spell with hopes of killing Harry when he was just a year old… This spell however, had backfired and had almost killed Voldemort instead, who lost his powers and had been bidding his time for almost 14 years. It was just two years ago when Harry had witnessed his return and had been haunted for nights of the events that had happened the fateful night and what might happen in the future with Voldemort back.

Yawning, Harry looked next door and watched the others unpack the mini van, not bothering to offer his help, as he knew only to well that if he did, his Uncle Vernon would tell him off for doing it later on. So instead, he settled himself down on the dry grass in front of Number 4, thinking of what he thought of everyday…where was Lord Voldemort now and what were his new plans, as the prophecy had been smashed only a few months ago and the entire wizarding world now knew the he, Voldemort, was back. Harry smiled slightly, most people in the wizarding world had thought that he and Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, had been lying for almost a year about Voldemort being back until he had been dragged into plain view after Harry had accidentally smashed the prophecy at the Ministry of Magic. The smile quickly fades into a frown as he thought of that night and all of what had happened, trying to block out the image of Sirius, his godfather, falling backwards into the black veil. Closing his eyes, he watched once more as Sirius' body arced slightly before falling behind the veil…this image had haunted him ever since it had happened, both day and night.

Desperate to find a distraction, he opened his eyes and turned to look at the Jones family carry their boxes into their new home, half listening to their conversations as he began to doze off, despite the distraction, as he had spent another night doing homework and it couldn't be helped. But a small sentence jerked him awake… "I don't see how Muggles can live without magic." It was spoken by Kya, the mother of Summer and Autumn. Curious, Harry stood up and walked over to them silently, not saying anything right away, listening to their conversation to make sure he had heard right, and sure enough, he soon heard a confirmation.

"Can we use our wands, mum? It'd be so much easier."

"You can't, Autumn, but Summer can since she's of age if there is no one around."

This was followed by Summer sticking her tongue out at Autumn. Kya, Summer, nor Autumn seemed to notice Harry as they were focusing on each other and their conversation. Harry's eyes lingered on Kya and Summer for a few seconds before moving on to Autumn…he recognized her. Not her name of course, but her appearance. He had seen her many times in the Great Hall at Hogwarts over at the Ravenclaw table. He was quite surprised to know that other wizards and witches were now on Privet Drive. "Why? Did Dumbledore send them to keep tabs on him as he did last year?" thought Harry. Though he knew that if a wizard came to keep tabs on him, they'd most likely be in the Order and Harry had definitely never seen these three at the Order's headquarters. Once more, the image of Sirius falling backwards into the veil popped into his mind… Shaking his head slightly, he stood straight and walked the rest of the way over to them, though slowly …

"Er, excuse me, but I just want to make sure…are you all witches," he asked them after he was about 5 feet away. Summer and Autumn both jumped, as they had not seen him, though half of the reason was because they were surprised by the question. Autumn whipped around, a shocked look upon her face, but she relaxed when she saw who it was. "You're Harry Potter, aren't you…? I've seen you so many times at Hogwarts," she spoke with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes, I am… I've seen you around a few times myself. And I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"We live here, obviously…" Autumn said as she gestured toward the many boxes sitting on the ground next to the van.

"Right," Harry looked over the boxes as a red tinge was added to his cheeks.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry swore under his breath, "Gotta go."

Harry entered Number 4, already braced for the force that would surely hit him as soon as he closed the door. Sure enough, right after he heard the small click of the door shutting behind him, it seemed as if a strong wind blew past him.

"What the ruddy hell do you think you are doing, boy?" It was Uncle Vernon; his fat head was a deep red in his anger.

"Talking to our new neighbors obviously."

"I will not have you talking to people around here, especially if they don't know of your abnormality!"

"Okay," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders, completely unfazed, as their neighbors did know of his 'abnormality'. Harry, smirking, turned around and walked back out the door, trying desperately not to burst out laughing at the dumbstruck look on Uncle Vernon's face…having been shocked at the lack of argument. His hand was stuck in the air and his face looked ready to burst.

When Harry came back out, all three of his new neighbors were gone and the only proof that it hadn't all been a dream was the blue mini van parked in the next driveway and the angry mutterings of Uncle Vernon from inside the house. A long sigh was let out as he moved around the corner of the house and sat down along side the wall, where there weren't any windows on either house. Looking out towards the road, Harry made sure the coast was clear before taking out his wand and twirling it between his fingers, sinking into deep thought.

Autumn walked around the corner of Number 6, not surprised to see Harry sitting there. Clearing her throat to grab his attention, she almost regretted it straight away when she saw Harry jump slightly. "Sorry…didn't mean to startle you," she said, moving closer to him.

"It's okay; it's not the first time."

"Did we get you in trouble back there?"

"Yeah, but that's _definitely_ not the first time. It's hard not to get in trouble with the Dursley's, especially if you're a witch or wizard."

A small smile found its way onto Autumn's lips again as she sat down next to Harry, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She let Harry think for a few more moments before speaking again. "It's hard living with them, isn't it? And not being in contact with any wizards for so long," she asked.

"No really… Well, living with the Dursley's is, but I am in contact with wizards. Ron and Hermione write every few days or so."

"That's good isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I hate waiting around here while they have a fun time at the Burrow."

Harry let another sigh escape before he looked up at the sky, noticing the glow of the setting sun against the wall near the roof of Number 6. Looking back down at the ground, he pocketed his wand and picked up a small stick that was lying at his feet, breaking it in half.

"So why are you here, besides the fact that you now live here? Why are you living like Muggles," he asked her.

"I didn't have choice, if that's what you mean. Mum had to because…"

At that moment, they heard a door creak and Autumn stopped talking, both of them holding their breath…hoping it wasn't from Number 4. Finally, their hopes were answered… "Autumn! Dinner! Come inside!" It was Autumn's mother, Kya. The door creaked again as she went back inside the house.

"Autumn? That's a pretty name…" Harry said. In their brief meeting earlier, Autumn had forgotten to state her name.

"Yeah, my mother named me and my sister, Summer, for nature. I'm Autumn Rayne Jones and my sister is Summer Sunn Jones. One thing about my mum is that you can always count on her being creative." A grin had spread on Autumn's face as she spoke.

"Autumn! Get in here!" This time it came from inside the house, as well as louder and more urgent.

"Well, guess I better go before she blows the roof off the house, not a pretty picture I might add. See you later, Harry," Autumn said, with a fleeting sensation to lean over and give him a peck on the cheek. Ignoring this impulse, she pushed herself up, brushing off the seat of her pants. A weak smile is given to Harry, soon followed by, "AUTUMN!" Turning towards the front of Number 4 and 6, she strode off to go to dinner, yelling, "Coming, I'm coming!"

A few minutes later, in Number 6, Autumn was seated on the floor with a TV dinner in her lap. The ends of her lips were curled slightly in a small smile. She didn't know what it was about Harry, but it definitely was not that he was famous. She would have to figure it out later, she hadn't eaten since yesterday and her stomach was growling. Shovelling a few spoonfuls of the warmed up mashed potatoes in her mouth, she leaned back against the wall to ponder what it was about him.

Summer watched her little sister from across the room. Looking over her, she stopped when she saw the look on her sister's face, she was smiling weird. "What are you so happy about? You have the strangest look on your face," she said.

At that moment, their mother walked into the room and immediately noticed the look on her daughter's face. "What's up with you, Autumn? It isn't Harry Potter is it?" Kya asked her daughter. She could see Autumn's face heat up. Settling down next to her, she waited for her daughter's answer, but in vain as Autumn simply ate a rather large spoonful of mashed potatoes. Elbowing Autumn in the ribs lightly, Kya pursues the subject, "Come on…you can trust us!"

"Yeah right, last time I did that, the whole town knew before dinner," exclaimed Autumn around a mouthful of potatoes.

All three broke out into laughter, Autumn ended up choking on the potatoes she had been chewing and spit it onto the tray. After a few more moments, Kya and Summer stopped laughing. Autumn pushed the tray away from her and took a long drank of her milk. Licking her lips, she smiled at her mother. Letting out a long sigh, she began to speak, "Yes, it is Harry if you must know. There's something about him. But I doubt it'd ever work with what we…" Stopping, she looked down and another sigh escaped.

Kya put her arm around Autumn and pulled her closer into a hug. "You'll figure it out, dear. Meanwhile concentrate on eating so you don't come to me later complaining that you're hungry." Kya smiled as she leaned down and kissed Autumn on her forehead.

At that moment, there were shouts from next door, soon followed by the slamming of a door and the thumping of feet hitting pavement at a slow run. "Harry." Autumn's head had snapped up at the sound of the door. Pushing herself up off the floor, she looked down at her mother, "I have to go…"

"So go!" Kya's smile faltered slightly, but quickly returned at full measure, though slight forced.

Autumn smiled back before running to the door and going outside, her feet beating lightly against the pavement as she ran after Harry.

Harry stormed out of the house, his face burning red in his anger. Slamming the door behind him, he began to run down the driveway, turning left and running down the sidewalk towards the park where he often went to vent his anger. Though he heard another door slam, followed by feet hitting the pavement behind him, he didn't look back to see who it was, nor did he care. Mind racing with what had just happened; he slowed down slightly as the park came in view, thinking over all that had happened…

_A few minutes after Autumn had left; he entered Number 4, not exactly sure if Uncle Vernon was cooled off from earlier or not. Walking into the kitchen, no one acknowledged his appearance, not even Dudley who had become increasingly scared of him since the Dementor attack almost exactly a year ago and usually made a move to waddle as fast as his fat legs could carry him out of whichever room Harry had just entered. But not this time, though Harry did see that Dudley flinched and his eyes went from the TV in the living room to his plate when Harry came in and sat down. Looking down at his own plate and seeing not but a few pieces of plain bread and a chunk of cheese, he almost stood up and walked back out the door, but a grunt from Uncle Vernon made him stay seated._

_"So, how was your chat with your little friend," Uncle Vernon managed to ask through gritted teeth._

_Harry gawked at his uncle, not knowing how he knew that he had talked to Autumn again...they were on the side of the house that didn't have any windows… Uncle Vernon looked over his paper at Harry, a wide smirk placed smugly on his face before he went on to explain._

_"Your aunt saw you talking to your friend from the back garden… Do you mind telling us about what you were talking to her about and why you were even talking to her?"_

_Harry felt his cheeks flush…half from embarrassment and half from anger. "I don't have to tell you anything," he said quietly._

_"YOU WILL TELL ME, BOY!"_

_"I don't have to tell you anything about what I say or do," Harry said, his temper quickly rising._

_"YOU'LL TELL ME OR YOU'LL BE DOING ALL OF YOUR AUNT'S CHORES FROM DAWN TIL DUSK!"_

_Harry cracked, as well as all of the glasses on the table before they exploded, sending pieces of glass in every which way…one particular large piece flew past Harry, cutting him on the cheek. Harry didn't seem to notice it though, as he had stood up and was yelling, "I BLOODY HELL WILL NOT! I'M SICK OF THIS! I'M LEAVING AND YOU BETTER NOT TRY TO STOP ME!"_

_In his anger, he had pulled his wand out and was now pointing it at each of them in turn…Uncle Vernon first, then Aunt Petunia, and then Dudley, who gave a loud squeak and jumped, making the chair underneath him break. He knew he couldn't do magic out of school and they knew as well, but he also knew it scared the hell out of them to be held at wand point. Moving back, he pocketed his wand and turned around as he left the dining room. Pulling the door open, he ran outside…_

…and here he was now. He was settling down on the stone wall that lined the sidewalk, looking up at the darkening sky. Harry let out a sigh and looked down, just seeing a movement to his left, he looked over and jumped. "You're on a roll, you know, that's the second time today," Harry said, recovering quickly.

It was Autumn…she had caught up to Harry finally and was just sitting down herself. She couldn't help but giggle while talking, "You're on a roll yourself…staring off into space every time I come across you. What do you think about any…never mind, I shouldn't be asking you that." Feeling her face burn, she looked away quickly.

"No, it's alright…I-I don't mind. I usually think about the wizarding world and such. About what happened at the end of this last school year mostly."

"What _did_ happen last year? If you don't mind me asking," she added quickly, "Dumbledore didn't say anything except not to ask you anything and that You-Know-Who was back. Just like in 4th year…"

"I figured he wouldn't say anything. But I really…" he let out a long sigh, "So why are you here anyway? You never did finish saying why…" he said, changing the subject abruptly.

Slightly disappointed, Autumn let his sudden change go by unnoticed. "We had to…my mother is the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix and an important one at that. But…" she paused, looked around, and shifted uncomfortably, "We shouldn't be talking about it, especially not here."

It was Harry's turn to look put out. He grunted lightly, showing that he had heard. Looking down, he felt Autumn's gaze upon him. He then heard a small gasp and looked up, "Wha…?" Before he could finish, Autumn interrupted him. "Your cheek, it's bleeding! What happened over there?" Autumn asked, proceeding to take tissues out of her back pocket and dabbing lightly at the cut on his cheek that Harry took first notice to. "Oh…it's nothing," he stammered, trying to brush her hand away. Autumn glared at him though, grabbed his hand, and continued to clean the blood away from the cut.

"What happened, Harry?" she demanded, looking at him intently.

Harry, who was getting rather irritated, hesitated before answering the question. "I got mad and the glasses exploded, that's all."

"I won't bother asking what you got mad about because from the short time I've known you, Harry Potter, I know you won't tell me," Autumn shot back at him, finally putting the blood covered tissue down to get a quick look at the cut before it started filling in with blood again. Resting her fingers lightly on his cheek beneath the cut, she spoke again as she looked over it, "This is pretty deep, if you wouldn't mind, my mother could fix it up…she's pretty good at medical charms and all that."

"Sure," Harry replied, standing up suddenly, causing Autumn to lose her balance on the ledge and start falling backwards, she grabbed Harry's arm in an attempt to keep herself from falling. Startled by her grabbing his arm, Harry lost his balance as well and was pulled back with her.

Autumn's cheeks' reddened as she sat up with what she was sure was a huge bruise on her back and looked at Harry, quite obviously embarrassed. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry…" Grabbing his arm again, though with completely different intentions this time, she helped him sit. "I'm so sorry, Harry… It j-just caught me off guard," sounding rather shaken (and slightly pained from her back) she looked at him apologetically.

Straightening his glasses, Harry smiled, "It's okay…though I think I'm going to have a humongous bruise on my leg tomorrow." It was true; his calf was hurting like crazy as it had been hit up against the ledge that they had been sitting on moments before.

Giggling, Autumn stood up and helped Harry do so as well. "Let's go to the house so we can get fixed up," she said, starting off down the street. Looking back, she saw Harry still standing there, "That is unless you want it to get infected…" Smiling slightly, Harry walked after Autumn.

* * *

Author's Note: Some of you may have noticed how it jumps around every once in awhile. I'm afraid that unless there is some other way to seperate sections except by using those huge lines, it's going to have to be like that. If anyone knows how to make sections, please let me know! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of TUL. The second chapter is in process, but I'm not sure when I will get it finished. My goal is before school starts up for me in September, so check around that time for the second chapter. Reviews are gladly appreaciated, please don't be too harsh on me! 


End file.
